


Chrysanthemum

by fancyshipper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, DAISY!AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multichapter, Romance, Secret Admirer, a bit fluff, hitman!akashi, overflowing drama, painter!kuroko, policeman!aomine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyshipper/pseuds/fancyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story between a hitman, a painter, and a policeman. How will it end? Only the chrysanthemum knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This fict is inspired by a Korean Movie, Daisy (2006) starring Jun Ji-hyun, Jung Woo-sung, and Lee Sung-jae. It's a romantic melodrama (if not an absolute angst) and very well recommended to watch. There is no need for you to watch the movie to understand this fict because I want to make this fict finished in a complete different ending. But still, watching it will not hurt XD

Akashi Seijurou had always been there. Watching silently over the mop of blue hair carefully moving around his painting tools, cleaning up the antique-store, or especially most of the times when his object of interest walking out from his store in a surprise but joyful expression, finding a pot of yellow chrysanths on his hand and then bringing it close to his chest with eyes swimming down the sidewalk, searching for someone in desperate measure –trying to discover a particular person who had been giving him a pot of yellow chrysanths every afternoon for the past few weeks, or even months. And here was Akashi, the one and the sole presence of the flower-gift mystery, hiding from the world, not wanting any word about him slipped to the crowd, or much to his disliking, to the ears of the little painter.

"Yo, Kuroko!"

The blue haired man lifted his head up from the pot of yellow chrysanths on his hug, staring a warm welcome to the one appeared before him,"Oh, Kagami-kun"

Akashi clenched his fist for seeing the annoying weird-eyebrow coming after the blue existence. It had always been like this, the closeness between them intrigued his inner self, somehow forcing his slim fingers twitched to find the coldness of a semi-automatic SIG Sauer P220 under his black-suit. But no, Akashi Seijurou wasn't a man with no brain to pull off something stupid as for banging everyone who got too close to his prey. It was the time for him to learn that jealousy didn't always followed with massacre.

"Another gift from your secret admirer, huh?"

Tightened his hug over the pot, the turquoise eyes rolled to the other side, avoiding any further mockeries,"What secret admirer, I don't know what you are talking about, Kagami-kun"

The snobbish man chuckled, scratched the black hair under his red-top,"You should've already come with that term Kuroko. Who doesn't think of secret admirer when for the past three months your backyard is filled up with the smell of chrysanths"

A little pout in the corner of thin lips went unnoticed,"Not smelly"

Even without clear expression, the tone of annoyance emitted as clear as crystal from the short retort. Upon receiving the answer, the taller man huffed and shrugged it off,"Oh, whatever. Anyway, that secret admirer of yours must be quite weird to choose chrysanths instead of rose. I mean, rose will be much better to-"

"It's not weird", hurriedly cutting off the other's sentence, the poker face under the silky blue hair melted into something akin to gratefulness, radiating affection in which stopped the heartbeat of a particular red-head stalker,"Because there is no point if it isn't chrysanths"

Ignoring the existence of the noisy rival, the red head stopped his intake of breath when his hand automatically strengthened his grip. He didn't know what exactly they both are talking about but the soft expression coming from the one holding his present had completely captivated his attention. A mumble, or more like a grumble, ushered under his heavy breath. This is what he hated most from a stalk without wire-tapping, he couldn't get a single clue about their conversation.

Tapping the table beside his cup of espresso, Akashi's dichromatic eyes examined the whole cafe –which was conveniently placed right on the other side of the antique-store- while head trying to imprint the rare expression he witnessed just now. Despite his disregard for silly thing such as romancing task, waiting, watching –if not stalking-, this particular blue-sky creature, Kuroko Tetsuya, was afterall, worth all his time in the world.

* * *

**Chrysanthemum**

**by fancyshipper**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Daisy AU! for AkaKuro, AoKuro**

* * *

_Kuroko Tetsuya walked down the narrow path shrouded by trees. The tad bit heat from the sun couldn't stop him from reaching his favorite spot. Down from the grassy path, his silky blue hair swayed as he tried to carefully pass the bridge –if you could call it a bridge. It was actually just a log of old oak settled to both side of the riverside to help one person pass across the little river, nonetheless, despite the difficulty, Kuroko had been coming to this particular side of village for the sake of his painting._

_That was when Akashi Seijurou saw him for the first time, dichromatic eyes squinted deep at the sight of soothing blue sky within the orbs of his and the paleness of the skin under the sun rays. At first Akashi took it just as another human being barged in on the land of chrysanthemum flower near his little hiding place, but then as days passed and the rare creature of the little man coming more often to paint and sleep in the midst of chrysanths-wave, Akashi couldn't take his eyes off from him. From his observation all this time, Akashi could understand that this blue guy was one of those rare existences who easily went unnoticed by others. His poker-face, expressionless and the void within his blue-orbs told Akashi so._

_As a promising and professional hitman in these days and ages, Akashi Seijurou always told himself that adoration, romance, and things such affection wouldn't help him to get in the right shape –whether it's his past, his current self, nor his future. There was no guarantee that the flawless side of him will go unaltered if he went pass the line of what people usually called as love. So that was it, every time a prickling feeling emerged from his side when he saw the fragile painter coming down the bridge and started painting, Akashi would like to take it as a mere observation._

_But the fate didn't want to. After few days, or weeks, Akashi didn't know, and didn't even care, since the very routine visits from the painter to the field of colorful chrysanths took him long enough to get accustomed, Akashi happened to sit at his terrace, hidden behind the shadow of a tree, thoroughly cleaned up his guns and sorted out his ammo, when he saw his object of interest had done with his painting and walked up the road to go back across the bridge._

_Akashi's hand paused when he saw the lithe body unsteadily tried to stabilize himself on top of the bridge whilst both hands occupied by a case of canvas, a handful of sketchbook, and a bag of brushes, palletes and stationery tools. The red head stood from his seat, squinted his eyes in wary as he realized the painter already lost his balance, throwing a helpless grasp into the air as he fell into the river. Without thinking –to the displeased himself few moments later, to think that such a man as Akashi Seijurou would willingly abandoned his main course of weaponry in whimp, under the watch of no one in an open air of his terrace- Akashi ran down the field, tried hard to come to the rescue of the victim._

_Not far from the crime-scene in the shadowed riverside out from the other's sight, Akashi watched silently with breaths ragged in anxiety as his eyes followed the motion of the pathetic being drowned in the river desperately tried to pull himself up and started collecting his scattered stuffs. One bag full packed with drawing tools went off from the view of the owner as the floating bag dragged within the stream, reeled past the red head. Instinctively, Akashi ran through the bush on the riverside and mindlessly jumped to the river, hurriedly grabbed the bag, carefully put all the poor things inside. He was about to wave and called the owner when he saw the disappointed look and sadness within the soothing blue-sky pooling under the lush of fluttering eyelashes turned into a composed nature within the expressionless facade. The sight itself stunned the soaked red-head, prevented his throat to call out to the owner of the bag._

_Kuroko Tetsuya walked his life on. Akashi Seijurou decided to keep the bag._

_For the next week, either much to the displeasure or expectation of the red-head, the blue-haired guy showed up still at the same spot, yet without crossing the same bridge anymore._

* * *

Akashi Seijurou walked in to the lobby of a familiar hotel across the park. The receptionist and the bellboy nodded their head over the arrival of their respective and royal customer. Without paying much attention, Akashi nonchalantly pushed the lift button while heterochromatic eyes lazily supervised his surrounding. It didn't matter how long he had been booked a room in this particular hotel, as a hitman entity, he needed to keep track of his surrounding. He would never let himself oversee something just because he got accustomed to the situation.

Upon entering the lift, he pushed the floor button with his knuckle and casually leaned his back on the thick wall of iron as the lift went up. He had booked the most expensive room in this little hotel, intentionally wanted to be in the highest floor of the building.  _The reason is simple.._

With his swift and smooth movement, he unlocked his door in an instant. As he stepped in inside, he removed his jacket and threw it to the double sized king bed –which was having none of necessary ruck since he never let himself sleeping there. With fingers went through the fiery red hair of his, stroked it slowly, his other hand reached to the binocular from his case. He then moved to the glass window, the soft caramel curtain slightly opened to let him watch over the scenery outside. He had been arranged the chair and the table there so it would be easier for him to keep an eye over his object.

_.. to continue what he would like to call an observation over the blue haired guy who just walked to the park across the hotel, with hands full of painting tools._

A tug of smile slightly appeared from the monotone and rigid face of the hitman –even he himself would never believe that he could pull such a warm and affectionate expression over his stalk. Akashi's breath calmed as he saw his object of interest started to set up his folding chair, gracefully put all of his sketches and paintings in order and for the last touch, with his pale white hand, he put a sign of "Sketch ¥1500". Under the surveillance of his binocular, Akashi could see the warmth and anticipation attitude under the mask of the painter's pokerface. It had been weeks, maybe months, since his  _observation_ began, but then, the very expression of his target would never push him to stop. He started to get addicted with the sight of the painter and the thrilled heart-beat as he visited the antique-store to mysteriously put a vase of yellow-chrysanths every afternoon now and then. It was a reminder that the first time they are destined to meet was where the field of yellow chrysanths blooming under the bright weather of late August.

Akashi Seijuro honestly admitted the feeling of defeat under his adoration over the little guy, but he would never bring this fact up, much to the honor of his position and his pride.

Without blinking his eyes, Akashi watched every bit movement of the blue-haired man as he saw the man casually waved his hand to a group of kindergarten childrens who happened to play in the playground. It may be a dump attempt to do, and it could be used to judge a fine well mannered man like Akashi Seijurou as a late-bloomer acting like some love-struck guy, but then Akashi waved his hand slowly to the sight before him, as if telling to himself that that particular wave was supposed to be directed to him. A sigh escaped under his low-breath.

"Hello there, Kuroko Tetsuya"


	2. The Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update after a month. Hmm.

"Ah, Kuroko-niisan!"

Bunch of kindergarten kids happily ran to the blue haired painter. Kuroko chuckled at the sight as they bumped hugs together.

"Done with the school?"

"Yeah!"

A soft and muffled compliment escaped from few children who had been staring at his paintings,"Kuroko-niisan's painting is amazing as always"

Kuroko smiled, sincerely pleased over the pure compliment of children,"Thank you, do you also want to be drawn?"

Eyes of caramel widened in happiness but then turned off slightly,"But I have no money"

Heart swooned for the cuteness in front of him, Kuroko laughed,"If it's for a quick doodle I'm okay to do it for free"

Even before the little kid could answer, the other kids screamed in hope,"Me too! Me too! I want a picture too!"

Kuroko patted the two kids closest to him,"How about I draw you all together?"

"Eh?"

"Really?"

Kuroko nodded his head while expression of assurance covering his usually-unreadable-mien. He himself never realized that every time he faced the thing he had taken a liking for –let's just mention his world of painting and warmth of the children- the pokerface of his would be faltered, melted into one bundled emotion all over his face.

"But if there is only one drawing of us, we wouldn't be able to bring it back home, right?"

 _Ah_. Kuroko nodded in realization as the other kids getting confused over the same matter. The young painter put a napkin to his lap and prepared a board with A3 sketch-paper on it.

"I will draw you all and to make it fair", Kuroko giggled over his own idea,"I will be the one to bring the picture home"

"Eeh? How come?"

Pouts and unwilling faces protested. Kuroko tried to hold his urge to glomp the cute kids and pointed to all of his displayed paintings,"I will get it finished good so I can display it here"

"Whoa!"

"For real, Kuroko-niisan?"

Kuroko nodded his head. The kids upped their hands in happiness, fussing on the idea.

"When the picture is done, I will be able to show my mommy every time we walk to the park!"

"Ah, I want to show it to my daddy too!"

The idea of it sparked excitement, made Kuroko unable to handle the ferociousness of healthy kindergarteners. Pale fingers then wrapped a graphite-pencil,"Now, now, don't you all want the painting to be done? How about you guys start taking position?"

* * *

**Chrysanthemum**

**by fancyshipper**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**unbetaed Daisy AU! for AkaKuro, AoKuro**

* * *

Both hands clapped to each of his side-pocket, Aomine Daiki grudgingly stood on the aisle between two buildings. His saphire eyes squinted his surrounding thoroughly. He wanted to take a sit on the bakery right on his side but then he would be doomed if the chief took it as a sign of his uncooperative motion on their current operation. But then the idea of him blending into the flower-shop on his left side was also no good. He then just stood there dumbly without much thing to do to kill his time.

Aomine had been wanted to book a room on a hotel two buildings away from his position, the sole reason was that the rent would ease his stalk, yet the very idea got rejected immediately by the mighty chief superintendent. The tanned man snorted over the reason of lack-budget but then he knew very well that his boss would never let him playing around on a mission, much to the picture of him booking a hotel room and misusing it to commit another affair with unidentified woman.

He wanted to ignite his cigarette when in a distinct view, in a very enclosed building on the other side of the road across the park, he saw a car stopped there. Wanting to get a closer look, Aomine quickly put his cigarette back to his pocket and walked straight to the park to get a closer look.

 _Wait._  Aomine shook his head to realize that the rush movement of his would be too suspicious and decided to fake it with a handfull bucket of a flower from the flower-shop –much to his stupidity for not having a thought of buying bread or scone from the bakery. In the midst of confuse and hurry, the florist came to his rescue and handed him a bucket of red-chrysanths, promoted it as their flower of the day.

Aomine hummed in agreement, quickly paid it off and walked to the park. The picture of a tall and dark-skinned man in a gorgeous casual cloth holding a bucket of pure red flower somehow attracted other people in the park. To his insensibility, he looked like a desperate handsome guy waiting for his date –or an overwhelmingly attractive host got lost in daylight time.

The target of his stalk showed up from the car, forcing Aomine to get a better position for his operation. Fiddling with his bucket of chrysanths in confuse, Aomine searched a good spot and found a folding chair hidden between middle-sized canvases. Without thinking, he took the chair and hugged the flower to his chest –sharp eyes dangerously staring hole to his target.

As quick as he was, the target swiftly gone to the old-building, urging the tanned man to huff in tiredness. He palmed his face, clumsily massaged his forehead to chase away the aching-feeling. Eventhough it was quick and pointless, at least Aomine had made sure that this target was really using that old-building right according to his estimation. He would report this to the chief later –and would like to earn himself a half-hearted compliment for his contribution to the operation.

"Umm.. excuse me.."

* * *

It had been hours since the kindergarteners left. The sun shone brightly, leaving trace of glittering shadows under the tree. After seeing the kids off, Kuroko had been trying to finish his picture since there wasn't any customer came to his little  _booth_. Kuroko wished to get it done smooth and good so that tomorrow he could display the picture and got himself a blinding smile of happiness from the children.

Kuroko upped his eyebrows as he got the sketch finished, a glimpse of satisfied feature went across his plain expression. He just needed to color it up and polished it fine with a touch of stunning shades, which he thought to execute it better on his studio,  _his room_ , behind the antique-store. The curved fingers of him pliantly rolled up the paper and put it into the paper-tube as a tanned man suddenly sat on the chair beside him.

He was about to warn the crude presence about the fact that the chair is supposed to be prepared for a customer of his little business but then, the sight of red-chrysanths in front of him prevented his throat to spill the words out. Kuroko gaped at the sight of it and took a focus on the owner of the flower bucket –who seemed to favor the flower greatly by hugging it to his chest.

Dropdead good looking man, if Kuroko would like to admit. With a typical gesture of womanizer behind the sharp and rough saphire eyes, hair darkened with marvelous prussion-blue, skin tanned manly, well formed jaw line and great body form, Kuroko could see how much women and girls would swoon over the creature before him. Yet what intrigued him greatly was not the physical feature of the guest, but the fact that the dark-skinned man brought a bucket of a flower next to him. And of all flowers in the world, it was a bucket full of red chrysanths. Kuroko couldn't think more of the possibility about this particular man as the answer for all those mysterious mazes over the yellow-chrysanths.

 _No_. Kuroko tried to remind himself. He needed to make sure of it first before reaching to the conclusion.

"Umm.. excuse me.."

"WHAT THE H _ELL_ -"

Kuroko frowned over the reaction. He was used to the way people treated him like a thin air and got a shock-attack upon his presence, but the way this tanned man fusing over his greeting wasn't the way Kuroko expected him to act. Kuroko had thought that the man before him would kind of muttering some kind of surprised word without any profanities inside. Looking symphatetically for the pure red calyx within the wrap of neat plastic bucket, Kuroko coughed.

"I am sorry to disturb your business, but..", Kuroko moved his hand to the board beside, nonchalantly referred the end of his sentence to the word on the board, 'Sketch ¥1500'. The turquoise-marbles tried hard not to stare rudely at the chrysanths even his inner self currently screamed out in curiosity.  _Is he the man behind the daily yellow-chrysanths?_

Aomine, almost jumped in fear over the sudden greeting, stammered in embarrassment as he realized his stupidity,"Oh, uhm-"

Kuroko's blue eyes widened to see the clumsy and shy reaction,  _oh the contrast_ , and tried to muffle a chuckle deep inside his fluttering heart,"It's okay, if you don't want to-"

"I WANT!"

Kuroko's movement stopped at the shout. His heart skipped a beat over the hypothetical theory of the mysterious yellow-chrysanths. He saw the man before him rummaged his pocket and offered him a bundle of money.

"Ah, thankyou"

Kuroko motioned his hand to take the money and prepared the stationery. Scrambled in wild thought and nervousness, Kuroko didn't realize the anticipation face of Aomine when the tanned man tilted his head to get a better look on the old building behind the painter, right on the other side of the park.

 _This is quite good_. Aomine thought to himself as he positioned himself on the chair comfortably. He could get a good look on his target without the need to mind his disguise or a ridiculous stalking plan. Now that things went smooth, Aomine felt like he would be able to overstep his chief's plan.  _Eat that, Imayoshi-senpai!_

Aomine's train of thought discarded as a soft voice of the painter hit him,"The flower.."

"Huh?" Aomine stared to the bucket of flower on his lap, confused. His sapphire eyes met with the pool of soothing turqoise to exchange a glance of question. And to add things more puzzling for him, Aomine could swear that there were more than that simple glance. There were other things existed beneath that sky-blue orbs of the painter, being held, repressed, quizzically drawn him in for answer.

"The flower", the painter bit his lower lips,"Do you want to be portrayed with the flower in the picture?"

"Oh", dumbly, Aomine waved the flower in an awkward gesture,"Well, no, better off without this"

Kuroko nodded his head and started working on the sketch. He gulped as he traced the facial feature of the man.  _Is it really him? Is he? Really?_

As time ticked by, Kuroko's hand stayed still working on the picture –while eyes seldomly peeking over the sight of red chrysanths. He almost done with half of the face, ready to move for another stroke, when Aomine –comfortably leaned on the chair- suddenly jerked his head up, igniting a startled yelp from the pale figure of the painter.

"I'm sorry but I think I have to go now", Aomine hurriedly stood up from the chair, not willing to lose another sight of his target who approached the coming car in front of the target building.

"Eh, but-"

Seeing a difficult expression over the painter's face, Aomine reasoned,"I'll come again tomorrow"

 _For another stalk_. But of course Aomine wouldn't be that heartless bastard to tell that –or stupid enough to reveal his current operation.

"The money-"

"It's okay , you can keep it", Aomine was about to walk over to get a closer look when he realized that his hand still gripping tight on the flower.

Kuroko stood up from his chair and was about ready to take a breath, about to launch a rain of frantic to the nameless  _and mysterious_  customer when his hand suddenly carrying a bucket of red chrysanths. Strangely, the familiar scent of the flower hit his nose enough to make his mind more puzzled.

"This flower", Aomine stated in panic, wanted to ran off to the target but didn't want to degrade his presence to the promising spot of stalking asset in the next future,"You can have it"

"Wha-"

It was the first time Kuroko shocked so much he couldn't utter a syllable of word. He then made an attempt to answer when the tanned man presented another question.

"You got a name? It's kind of rude of me to suddenly ask you this, but I promise I'll be back here tomorrow"

After blinking his eyes for a second, Kuroko nodded slowly,"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Tetsu, then", Aomine idiotically smiled and patted the looking-fragile shoulder of his new discovered  _acquaintanc_ e,"Aomine Daiki"

The brief introduction followed suit with a quick and hurry strides of the tanned man. Kuroko gaped at the storm of event and weakly sat back at his chair in bewilderment. Aomine's figure weren't on his sight anymore as Kuroko's hands gripped tight on the red-chrysanths bucket. One big question went unanswered.  _Now that he got a flower of chrysanths directly from the very suspected person, does that mean all this time –those mysterious flowers every afternoon on the porch of the antique store- was actually his doing?_

Frustated, Kuroko slumped his head down, nose bumped onto the strong scent of chrysanths' nectars. The expressionless mien crumbled over the complex thought inside his head. Being a first-timer to feel something quite intense as these quizzical feelings, Kuroko felt a bit uncomfortable with it.

Unbeknownst to them, all those events happened to tack another certain man in a different but similar throb of feelings. The furious red head, which hands had put his binocular down in resentment, stood up from his chair as his eyes darkened over the view of the park far below his hotel-room. He breathed hundreds of plans.

Akashi Seijurou needed to identify this one rude newcomer.

* * *

The clamorous beat and blinding lights from the disco lamp filled up the whole dark place –if not dim. Crowds after crowds took turn on the dance floor accompanied by continuous beat from the dj. There were few  _un_ questionable poles in every corner of the stage –with few people growling around it, saying things about the wrong night for special private dance service. In the bar, two bartenders were ready to take the order from their customers –and the familiar smell of liquor was so thick people could be drunk from the mention of cocktail.

Akashi was in the one –probably the only one- well known club in the area. It was not as big as the one in the capital city, but for a little town, this club was big and popular enough for people who wanted to vent out all of their stresses night by night. As an aloof man, Akashi was never the type to indulge himself on the tumultuous loud music and the tempting  _services_  in the house, but as a hitman who seeked information sources, club was one of few places he could consider to hang out. In the midst of the hype night-life around him, true to his precise and well-calculated judgment, Akashi Seijurou saw a tanned man with prussion blue hair walking through the crowd and heaving himself to the line of chair next to the bartender.

"Gimme the medium one"

The bartender nodded his head and started working on the request. Three-four chairs from his target, Akashi gulped his cocktail of absinthe, while his deadly dichromatic eyes carefully inspected the new arrival.

A whistle.

Akashi upped one of his eyes when a busty girl, much to the red-head disinterest, weaved a way to get a close contact with the tanned man. Playing with his glass, Akashi pricked up his ears to eavesdrop the chit-chatter of a well played womanizer and a bad-act of a whore – _oh, c'mon, there must be at least someone who will be able to pull a better stunt of innocence than what this shameless woman can do, aren't there?_

But then, Akashi wasn't surprised at all when his target decided to pick that indisciplined woman out. A hidden snort slipped between the thin lips of the hitman for the fact that his first accusation came true. The man who dared to hover on his Kuroko Tetsuya was a kind of thick-headed man that easily went through the rule of  _the world runs by the boobs._

 _Not good. This kind of a man won't do any good thing to my Tetsuya._  Akashi rifted one of his eyes as he saw a chance to complete his plan.

With one hand wrapping the curve of loose hips beside him, the well-built tanned man then hauled the clingy woman next to him and quickly gave his drink a shot with his free hand. With alcohol induced mind, the now fuzzy man then sloppily took his wallet from his pocket, put a certain amount of money over the table and waved lazily to the bartender.

That was when Akashi walked nonchalantly next to their current spot, and in an instant, pushed a poor waiter slowly to bump over the tanned-man, in which the movement went unnoticed by others. Akashi hummed to himself as he was the only one to see the fall movement of the wallet –and much to his swift reflex, he kicked the wallet out of the way and directed it into the corner under the table.

Blinded by the squishy feeling of big bust on his side and the distasteful motion to the waiter, the tanned man spat his mumbling curse roughly and dragged their way out from the bar, completely forgetting the fact of the now gone wallet.

As his target of suspect had long gone, Akashi –after getting a good situation of his surrounding- bent down and retrieved the wallet. He planned to give the wallet back to the bartender as a lost thing after he got what he needed. Akashi leaned his back, sank down to the cold feeling of the wall, tried to avoid any unwanted attention and inspected the content of the wallet. Acceptable amount of money, thick amount of business cards, and then a familiar badge rested on the hook of the wallet which could be pulled off easily from the wallet as a one whole object itself. Akashi's hand froze.

Aomine Daiki. Japan National Police.

Criminal Investigation Bureau.

Division of Controlled Substances or Organized Crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetaed so I welcome your opinions, critics, comments and suggestions. You can do it by review, PM, or talk to me directly via twitter ( fancyshipper) or tumblr (himmelskyld)
> 
> I dedicate this second chapter for people who are willing to read this. I'm in the state of mental breakdown and I don't think I have the capability to continue writing anymore but then I remember I have my oath to update this every 20th so, I really appreciate that there are still people who wants to read this piece. I don't deserve any of this (do my pieces even deserve a reader I wonder) so only by reading this piece… you guys already make me happy. Thankyou (/;_;)/


	3. Red Chrysanthemum

“Aomine.. Daiki..”

Kuroko leaned his back to the soft cushion. A board of sketch-paper got laid out over the table in front of him. His pale white fingers went to trace the stroke and the firm line of unfinished picture. Kuroko lifted his eyes to the red flower. Kuroko had moved the red chrysanths into a new vase. He had only intended to make it fresh by putting it into a jug of water when suddenly Hyuuga and Riko saw him busying himself with water.

“What are you doing, Kuroko?”

Kuroko’s hand stopped moving the water-pipe when the owner of the antique-store greeted him,”Ah, Hyuuga-san, I got a bucket of flower from someone and I just want to get rid of the plastic to put the flower somewhere else”

 _Didn’t all the flowers from his secret admirer all this time was sent in a pot? Why bother to find a vase?_ The couple frowned, somehow holding the urge not to butt in about the disappearance of the pot.

Riko’s eyebrow furrowed over the sight of water-jug on one of Kuroko’s hand,”Are you intending to use that?”

Kuroko looked at the utensil he held and nodded,”Yes. I don’t have any vase so-“

“Stuuuuupid!” the brunette exhaled tons of tiredness, stood up from her seat behind the cashier,”Seriously, Kuroko, we own an antique-store! Does that ring a bell for you?”

Hyuuga chuckled, somehow understand the way his wife got furious over this trivial matter,”Hey, hey, Riko, chill”

“But this kid is seriously-“

Kuroko upped his eyes innocently, didn’t know how to address the matter at hand. Hyuuga patted his shoulder and pointed his thumb to a certain cupboard in the hallway near Kuroko’s room,”Why don’t you use one of it over there, Kuroko? I’m sure you don’t want to disappoint the one who gave you that flower, right?”

“Yeah”, Riko grumbled and sat back to her seat, hands back working on her accounting-book,”You better be grateful, Kuroko, even this sloppy and annoying husband of mine had never present me a single flower”

“Wha-?! What does that mean?!”

Kuroko nodded his head in approval and left the couple alone. It had always been like that, they would always argue over something so trivia but that was what made Kuroko couldn’t get bored of them –eventhough that kind of thing would always happened every single time in the store. It would be different if all the family gathered though –not that Kuroko understand why Kagami disliked the noises so much.

Kuroko walked to the hallway, examined the cupboard Hyuuga had pointed just now. Upon discovering a little and a curved unbreakable vase, Kuroko took it out from the shelf and noted to himself that he would thank the couple later –especially Hyuuga. Kuroko scooted back to his room while meters away from him, he could still hear Hyuuga and Riko’s bickering.

Seirin Antique Shop. While Hyuuga and Riko managed to keep the store after their unsurprising marriage, the other members of family also owned their private business –all of Seirin’s big family, except for one, Kagami. That noisy red-head had always be the one to break the line and now went to join the fire-fighter corp. Since Kuroko was still in a need to get his art-study done, Hyuuga and Riko offered a place behind the store as his room and studio, while at the same time, dismissing Kuroko’s uncomfortable feeling by telling him to watch over the store three days by the end of the week. They made an excuse of it as their coupling time while at the same time, Kuroko knew it’s just the way Hyuuga and Riko would do to ease his responsibility about paying rent or so.

Kuroko entered his room and quietly put the blazing red flower into the vase then carefully poured water into it. Kuroko put the vase in the middle of his desk-work while hands starting to wander over piece of work in front of him, a half-done portrayal of the mysterious Aomine person. The blue painter sighed and took down the sketch-board. His hand reached for a certain book on top of a pilled up reference-books.

 _A bucket of red chrysanthemum_.

It bugged him so much Kuroko’s finger swiftly moved to open the book, flipping page by page. It was the book that he bought after few days of routine yellow-chrysanths gift arrival, a book about language of flowers. Since the mysterious yellow-flower came into his life, Kuroko had been strangely happy to be messed up by the daily surprise –if he wanted to be honest describing his feelings.

Kuroko hoped that this Aomine Daiki was the one he had been looking for. Afterall, Kuroko had been waiting for the chrysanths giver to come out. He couldn’t stand the mysteriousness, or if he would like to admit, Kuroko wanted to settle his feelings down. He had never be the one to get involved in any romantic shape of relationship and wished that the yellow-chrysanths person would willingly help him to overcome that feeling.

 _Yellow chrysanthemum: Precious One_.

Kuroko had already memorized that one page about yellow-chrysanthemum. He did dying all this time looking for an answer so of course he had done his research about that shiny-yellow flower.

With a heavy sigh under his breath, Kuroko flipped another page.

If Aomine was really the one, why did he, out of nowhere, coming out so suddenly like that? Then, if he really was the one, why did he bring a red-mum instead of yellow? Why did he-

_Red chrysanthemum: I love you._

* * *

**Chrysanthemum**

**by fancyshipper**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Daisy AU! for AkaKuro, AoKuro**

* * *

 

Aomine mirrored himself on the glass window next to him. At least he would be looked more convincing as a customer rather than a police in a stalk. After giving his midnight-blue hair a little touch, Aomine walked down the road. He had granted himself a gold opportunity to get a stalking spot smoothly and he wouldn’t want to miss it. Aomine’s leg drew him closer to the park, led him straight to the waiting painter under the tree’s shades.

A mop of blue hair swayed as the little man upped his head from a book on his lap. Aomine could see a blinding spark within the orbs of turquoise when the painter recognized his arrival. Witnessing a hurry and expectant painter as he closed the book and prepared the board, Aomine scratched the back of his head as the guilty feeling inside of him floated to the surface. He had never taken advantage of other people in a way he did like this –little did he know that all of one-night stands he did could be counted as one.

“Ah, welcome Aomine-san”, the blue painter smiled, Aomine made sure of himself that he never saw such a plain but breathtaking smile like that,”Please take a seat. I will continue what we’ve left yesterday”

Aomine nodded his head courteously and rested himself on the prepared folding chair. While the guilty feeling starting to take over his mind, his eyes automatically focused on the old building behind the painter. _It wa_ _s what he needed to do. A stalking._

After pulled it out from the paper-tube, Kuroko unrolled the last sketch and settled it on the board. Hands started to work on the unfinished picture. Unconsciously, his pokerface melted in an eager and anticipate manner as he curved the line, stroked the shades of the gentleman before him. Afterall, Kuroko wasn’t someone who could restrain himself that much when the answer of the flower-mystery was right in front of him.

“Tetsu”

Almost messed up his work, the painter jolted in a surprise motion when his surname being called out. Kuroko blinked his eyes in anticipation, eventhough their first meeting yesterday was already a warning for Kuroko to get used by the friendly attempt of the tanned man, somehow he still felt uncomfortable over the sudden closeness. Yet he couldn’t deny that it was such a pleasant experience to be able to hear a clear _Te_ followed by a rolling _tsu_ sounded in a low and husky voice.

“..Yes?”

“Nothing”, Aomine hummed, much to his favor to see the painter in front of him could be flustered in such a way. Kuroko slanted his eyes, suspicious yet at the same time annoyed for being played with. It was as if Aomine was mocking him in between his work, his finger’s movement disturbed.

Sensing the unsaid pout, Aomine upped his hand in defense,”No, I mean, you looked too serious when you’re working on it. It’s as if you got stressed up over this. Doing it calmly wouldn’t hurt y’know”

Kuroko hauled a pause and starts moving again. This time Aomine could see that the motion changed to be more relaxed. Wanted to chuckle over the rigid gesture of the little guy portraying him, Aomine crooked his lips a bit. Sapphire eyes focused back to his target operation. _Nothing_.

It looked like his operation today fruited to none. After a bit spare of thought, Aomine decided to drop off his mission for now and started to enjoy the feeling of being painted. He didn’t want to betray what he had said to Kuroko while he himself got stressed up over the scenery of sacred old-building. Rather than doing fruitless thing –it seemed that his operation target wasn’t here in this area today- Aomine focused to the painter in front of him.

Aomine had always been thought that being a model for a painting is such a pain ( _pun_ intended). He needed to not moving much, it was boring, and moreover, the gaze of the painter would leave him uncomfortable for the rest of the week –at least that was what he learnt from being a model in his high shcool year for the art-class. But this time, Aomine didn’t know how to describe it. The feeling of being stared by Kuroko was so different. Aomine felt like he was being seen through yet it felt as if Kuroko’s eyes was not over him at all. Why didn’t he realize it yesterday?

Kuroko exhaled a breath of relief when he almost done and took an eye for the model in front of him. That was when their gazes linked into one moment of silence. Kuroko’s well built facade shattered into none when the sapphire eyes digging its way to the depth of his eyes. Kuroko was about to burst in exclamation about the flower when Aomine suddenly covered his mouth and coughed.

“Um”, came back into his healthy mind, Kuroko blinked his eyes, quickly wrote down his signature in the midst of stroke right under the portrait,”It’s finished”

Aomine stood and advanced himself to take a look at it and nodded in acknowledgement,”Hey, it’s good”

Kuroko bit his lips, preventing a happy smile from escaping. He stood and bowed himself slightly,”Thank you for your cooperation”

Aomine rolled the paper in half-hearted manner –either he was trying to make an excuse to grant himself another chance to come here or he couldn’t bear to lose sight of the painter.His eyes caught a shape of oil canvas painting display and head started to plan another park-visiting schedule.

“This one”, Aomine groggily pointed the canvas,”Is it on the request list?”

 Kuroko almost skipped a beat when he got engaged in another conversation with the man on question,”Ah, yes”

“Can I..”, Aomine gulped, oh god never in his life he felt this nervous and awkward,”Can I get a portrait of myself like this?”

Kuroko’s head went back a bit. Hundreds of possibilities crashed his mind when he nodded,”Yes. But I can’t do it now since I don’t have any prepara-“

“It’s okay”, Aomine widely grinned,”I’m planning to do it next time though”

Kuroko paused,”Eh?”

“When will you be here again?” Aomine asked, unknowingly inviting the painter into another tousled thoughts,”I’ll make sure to come then”

“Ah”, Kuroko slightly rolled his eyes to recall his schedule,”I’m always here by the start of the week”

“Okay, then”, Aomine clapped his hand to his cloth, chasing away any unnecessary wrinkles.

Kuroko almost stupidly moved his hand to halt Aomine’s step when he saw a piece of green leaf landed on the dark-blue hair,”Ah, Aomine-san”

Aomine stopped his second step and faced the painter in confuse, with a little bit of dissagreement,”Don’t use the _–san_ ”

At first Kuroko didn’t know how to respond to that but then he complied,”Aomine-kun..”

Aomine laughed and ruffled the mop of silky blue hair,”That’s better”

Kuroko hummed on the response –somehow he put more effort to his expressionless face without realizing it. Being a busy body with kids, Kuroko automatically reached his hand up to the blue head of the tanned man and carefully took the leaf off from it.

“I’m sorry there is a leaf on your he-“

Kuroko’s hand stopped moving when he saw Aomine was taken aback by his action. He then immediately realized that what he had done was considered to be rude,”Ah, I’m sorry, I-“

Those words stopped when Aomine caught them into another staring competition. The sapphire marbles wondered in confuse as he tried to discover the fuzzy feeling inside of him when he saw the little man in front of him, reminiscing the faint scent of vanilla and oil-paint from the painter. At the same time, the turquoise orbs couldn’t handle his heart anymore. Assumptions went wild over the thought that all of these encounters must be resulted to one answer he had been looking for.

They broke off the wordless conversation with a quick apologize from both sides. Unsure with it themselves, they parted ways with Aomine left the park ground and Kuroko sat mindlessly on the chair. One that they’re sure, neither of them would get a chance to sleep soundly tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update in the midst of errupted vulcano (it’s hundred miles away from my place but wow damn the ashfall) and broken internet connection.  
> Again, this is unbetaed so I welcome your opinions, critics, comments and suggestions. You can do it by review, PM, or talk to me directly via twitter (@fancyshipper) or tumblr (himmelskyld).  
> All in all, there was no Akashi and yeah, shout out for Aomine and Kuroko!
> 
> ps: Honestly, I was cruelly wishing that no one would want to read this fic so I can drop it off *wry laughs*


	4. White Chrysanthemum

Akashi tried to reassemble his gun when he clicked his tongue in a jealous manner. He came to the admission that he was jealous over them. He disliked the way they interact while he pathetically hidden up there in the highest floor of hotel across the park –watching them in despair.

He had been observing them with the scope of his sweet rifle. He was about to commit an unnecessary crime when he used his M14EBR to watch over them. He almost curled his index-finger over the trigger when he saw the police officer engaged in a silent eye-exchange with his Kuroko Tetsuya.

He couldn't blame it when he himself witnessed the fact that Kuroko, under that pokerface, was  _happy_ to encounter an Aomine Daiki.

And Akashi clearly knew that Kuroko had taken a suspect of Aomine being him, the person who mysteriously gave the yellow-chrysanths everyday without mistake. Akashi Seijurou too, as a man with pride, realized that there would come the time when he needed to back off from the  _competition_.

"Tch", done with his weapon, Akashi left the hotel quickly. There was no point to stay there longer –unless he was a masochist secret admirer who'd like to see his crush dazing off over another man, no, Akashi was a sadist and that was a secret the whole world already knew.

Done casually remarking the receptionist that he was going to leave, Akashi walked to the basement where he parked his car and decided to go back to his apartment. Coolly, Akashi clicked the unlock button a second before he held the handle of his car door –neat and precise movement as if every second he'd spent was important – _indeed_. While adjusting himself to the driver seat, he threw his case with a perfect precision to the passenger seat beside him and swiftly turned on the machine the moment the door slammed close.

He needed to go back to his apartment unless he would let himself be the culprit of hotel and city-park bombardment next morning.  _Jealousy sure is scary_.

On his ride back, Akashi recalled every bit of the painter's expression since the presence of that tanned policeman came in. The redhead sighed as he reassembled every pixel of Kuroko's facial features he could get through the lense of his scope. Never once he imagined, if Akashi Seijurou were the one to show up, would that pokerface of Kuroko Tetsuya's slid off and revealing the stunningly pretty and heartwarming smile to him?

Akashi lost track on his thought until the second he arrived at his destination place, a middle-sized apartment within five floors building in a pretty comfortable surroundings. Akashi didn't like to stand out much by renting a luxurious apartment –that also, could crumble his secret lifestyle as a hitman instantly by inviting people attention on him. He preferred a normal-looking apartment which he could easily drop it off if something was bound to happen to him. Moreover, he got himself an apartment to stay on this city only to keep living on the shadow of his professionality as a hitman, and sure, to get a direct contact with the contractor of his skill –the circle of demands, or should be dully called as an underground organization, which every once in a while sent him a pot of white-chrysanths to inform him that a new target already prepared for him.

The very pure and honest white petal of exact chrysanthemum pot which was currently accosted him in front of his apartment's door.

* * *

**Chrysanthemum**

**by fancyshipper**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Daisy AU! for AkaKuro, AoKuro**

* * *

_White chrysanthemum: lamentation; grief_

It was ridiculous the first time Akashi comprehended the cause of white-chrysanths being chosen as his killing-code. The chosen flower was meant to be used as a clue that the funeral will be held over a certain target. And that upperhand warning also implied the fact that Akashi Seijurou was a pro hitman who finished his target right in an instant without fail, thus the funeral easily confirmed beforehand. It was also a hint that the organization trusted him to get his job done untill the bell of the death confirmed the success of the mission. Of course, none of that mattered for him since he always get his job done as smooth as ever.

Akashi scoffed over his contemplation. The corner of his yellow orb caught a glance of sun rays flashed the soft petals of the chrysanthemum right on his windowsill. It had been a while since the last time he received one. He had already forgotten the feeling of watering the last chrysanths he received last time. Now that he already moved all the plantations to his hiding place at the townside, the current pot he graced right at his apartment's window was the only one he possessed.

_Identity confirmed. Accessing information_.

The stiff red-head moved his finger swiftly over the mouse while eyes fixated on the pages before his screen. White-chrysanths informed him about new target in which he needed to access the data right to the site specially made for his job. His dichromatic marbles scanned through his new target's profile while head already rearrange hundreds plan. What will he need to do this time? An instant kill with a bullet through head and camouflage it as a suicide? Food-poisoning? A fake robbery with few stabs here and there?

It would be more convenient if he had the ability to disappear and could apply all the mischievous plans without any obstacle towards the target. The skill to be unseen by people just like what his Kuroko Tetsuya possessed.

_What_ -

Every bit movement of Akashi's muscle paused in a shock for the realization that that sacred name suddenly popped out in his mind. Regret rained upon him completely. The fact that he just put the fragile and innocent painter in the same line of murderous-thought of his somehow felt so improper and so.. inhumanly cruel. It was like putting a rabbit in the same line with bunch foxes filled with killing intentions.

Now that he thought about it over and over again, despite the yearning gifts of yellow-chrysanths, he, Akashi Seijurou, never stood a chance to place himself right beside the angel being, Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi never once was a human being that doubted his capability of turning someone into his possession, yet at this case, the very special case of Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi couldn't have a picture of him standing right beside his object of interest and taking on the world together. Never once an image of them being together flashing his mind, or even in his wildest dream.

Afterall, in the first place, he was the one who hid himself and supposed to be gone from Kuroko's sight. Something pure shouldn't get paired with something impure as himself, isn't it?

_A painter, a hitman, and a police._

Akashi snickered in defeat as he clicked his mouse to flip the profile of his target, marking the date in which he planned to execute his job.

_Kuroko would be better off together with the one who would neutralize that impurity_.

* * *

Kuroko sighed in a hidden cue of exasperation. The last three days had been the most exhausting days he had ever had in the history of his emotion roller coaster. Kuroko stood rigidly behind the cashier as he tried to compose himself not to crumple the magazine on his hand. His cerulean blue eyes swept the whole room of the antique-store as he stared at the clock. If it were the very beginning of the week, Kuroko would have already left the store to open his painting-booth at the park. But then since it was already days up to weekend, Kuroko obliged to stay at the store to keep it managed when Hyuuga and Riko were both away.

Recalling such uncomfortable memories towards the park, Kuroko closed the magazine and head slumped in defeat.  _That man, that very man Aomine Daiki!_

Kuroko breathed out a laugh to himself. He had been waiting for that man to return, to meet him again to fulfill the appointment of an oil-canvas self-portrait, yet that man never once again showed up his nose since the last time they've met. Kuroko had been struggling to prepare all the utensils and all he had in return was none.

It was like an indirect humiliation for a grown-up man like him, to get so annoyed like a girlfriend getting dumped. Kuroko hated that feeling so much he wished he never grew a liking and an attraction to the other party.  _A curiosity,_ Kuroko would like to choose,  _or a suspicion_.

Not only the absence of that man which triggered Kuroko to get mad that much, but Kuroko was also being bothered by the fact that for the past three days he was waiting, the yellow-chrysanths presents was still arrived on time – _in front of the store doorstep_.

Kuroko glanced at the clock once more. The time for the chrysanths to arrive was drawing near. Kuroko would like to end it in one go. He couldn't stand it anymore.

_Especially ever since the presence of Aomine Daiki was playing too much trick inside his head._

* * *

Aomine gulped nervously. A brown bag stuffed with cakes and vanilla milkshake gripped tight to his side. It didn't matter how heartless he could be as a man, Aomine knew that the past few days he had committed such an unforgivable sin. His chief had been dragging him in and out for a similar operation and forced him to be away from the city for most of the day. By the time he was arrived back home in the city, the sun already drowned and the red-hue darkness started to occupy the whole scenery.

What made him guilty that much was because, for almost days straight, he caught a sight of a certain painter walking down the road back from the park, having difficulties with the lot of stuffs he had. One that Aomine knew is a blank prepared white canvas, which most likely brought for his request.

Yesterday, hurriedly back from his station, Aomine sneaked up to the park right when the sun was about to descend. He had the thought that the new acquaintance of his would have waited for his appearance, but then he never imagined that the painter was so well determined to wait him until the last sunrays dropped off. With the painful throbbing within his heart, Aomine halted himself for showing up and decided to stalk the painter back to the the antique-store. In which in his next unoccupied day, Aomine planned to pay a visit there as well as an apology attempt.

To which brought himself walked down the side road, awkwardly striding his leg to the antique-store.

* * *

Akashi swiftly rotated his wrist to cast a glance at his watch.  _It's about time._

The redhead, in his most convinced steps, walked straight to the antique-store. Without any suspicious motion, Akashi stopped himself in front of the window display and earned himself a view in where a mop of soothing blue hair hidden well behind the cashier. He smiled to himself while hands softly put a pot of yellow-chrysanths right in front of the door.

After putting down his present, Akashi sloshed both his hands to his black leather jacket, somehow the tip of his fingers could grasped the cold metal of Heckler&Koch USP Elite on his side underneath the garment. Before executing his murderous plan to fulfill the request of new white-chrysanths, Akashi would like to imprint deep the faceless feature of his object of interest inside his head. He would like to remind himself that there was still a reason for him to be able to stay as a human –and that was, Kuroko Tetsuya- before he, ironically, was about to commit something inhumanly acceptable.

When he squint his red and yellow marbles to swallow down the scenery, Akashi remembered those times when the teal haired painter man was standing curiously in front of the store, not wanting to let go of the chance to know the culprit of the chrysanths. At those times, Akashi had to deal himself with few childrens to be a messenger for him –indirectly giving the present to the curious store clerk without presenting himself in front of the store. Now that the time went by steadily, the excitement that the painter held for his true identity is slowing down.  _Or was it really the case?_

Akashi was suddenly taken aback by a certain presence from the corner or the road. He tilted his head slightly only to get himself a sight of Aomine Daiki walking down the road, eyes determined fully on the brown sign of antique store before him. Eyes widened in surprise, Akashi hurriedly and still, composedly, left the exact ground.

It was a lie if Akashi didn't know what happened for the past days between Kuroko Tetsuya and that Aomine Daiki. Not that he concerned if Aomine Daiki was indeed a jerk –forcing the innocent painter to patiently wait for him-, but since Akashi was always watching Kuroko from afar, due to the unhappy occurences of the tanned man's absence, sometimes Akashi's eyes would warily scanned the park only to make sure that Kuroko would be home safe and sound after staying in the park longer than he usually did.

Now that Akashi saw Aomine Daiki about to reach the antique-store, Akashi knew that this was about the time for his yellow-chrysanths to stop. Kuroko Tetsuya's long awaited man finally came and then there was no need for Akashi to linger over him anymore –though Akashi doubted that he would be able to stop watching over him.

Hovered his hands close to his face, as the smell of yellow-chrysanths left on his fingers struck his nose, Akashi walked away from the store, determined enough not to look back.

_Even so, Akashi was very much aware of what was about to happen after he left._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you urmm the next 20th. yep thank you. bye


	5. Delayed Truth

'KLIING- KLIING-'

Kuroko upped his head over the sound of the store's bell. Realization came to his mind as he ran off to the front store.

_The yellow chrysanthem-_

"Hei"

If Kuroko would like to describe, this was the very exact time when he couldn't be able to put matters right in hand. The sight of recently familiar Aomine Daiki's figure graced him in his doorstep and Kuroko's mind stuck –he felt as if a screw getting loose here and there inside his head.

"Um.."

Aomine Daiki, with one of his hand occupied with his carriage, scratched the back of his head with his free hand. He could feel the tense and awkward feeling when he got himself being judged under the scrutiny of pooling-blue orbs. Before he could mutter a word, Aomine's sapphire eyes caught the sight of flower pot next to his leg and brought it up to the face of the shocked painter.

"Here"

Nonchalantly giving out the pot of yellow chrysanthemum to the baffled Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki could only grin. "Can I come in?"

* * *

**Chrysanthemum**

**by fancyshipper**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**unbetaed Daisy AU! for AkaKuro, AoKuro**

* * *

_Since the very humiliating accident, Kuroko Tetsuya decided not to walk through that pathetic bridge anymore –oh if only he could call it as a bridge_. _He was never good with height from the start so when he found out that he could reach his painting spot with taking a detour, Kuroko Tetsuya preferred himself to avoid any_ bridge _and willingly walked twice far to get to his spot safely. He had sacrificed one bag full of his painting tools, why would he want to lose more?_

_Kuroko had been there not only to finish his painting. That certain place of chrysanthemums field in the countryside brought peace to himself everytime he ever felt down. He loved the scent of chrysanthemum and how the wind playfully swayed the forest of the flower in between his legs._

_It was about a week later when Kuroko unintentionally walked to the so-called-bridge_ _to take a nostalgic look at his long discarded path when the sight before his eyes left him jaw-dropped. A small and safe bridge was already built to connect both parts of the riverside. A stack of small log orderly strung together to make a one path bridge, complete with a long and thin bamboo roll as a handheld in one of its side._

_Couldn't believe what was served in front of him, Kuroko hurriedly streamed down to lightly cross the new brand bridge. His turquoise locks swiftly strided over the wind blow as his hands gratefully caressed the polished bamboo as the handheld. Kuroko's eyes widened when he discovered a familiar brown leather bag hanged on the other end of the bridge. With one surprise jump, Kuroko excitedly checked on the bag. A complete set of painting tools and stationery stuffed inside._

_It was his bag that he had already given up on the day he fell to the river._

_No matter what kind point of view he took, Kuroko couldn't help but to think that the_ actual _bridge was built ever for his sake. In the midst of happiness and amazement, Kuroko decided to do a gamble. If this bridge was built specially for him, Kuroko would like to give a sign of gratitude to whoever did that._

_Few days later, Kuroko crossed the bridge and intentionally put a medium sized canvas over the end of the bridge. He painted a heart soothing scenery of yellow chrysanthemum field –perfectly portraying the landscape of the sacred place of his favorite spot- in hope that the person who built the bridge will take the painting as his sign of thanks._

_The day after, when Kuroko walked back to his spot by the new bridge, the painting was already gone and instead, he found a bundle of wild yellow chrysanthemums there._

* * *

"Since that time, a pot of yellow chrysanthemums would always arrived here every afternoon"

Aomine's sapphire eyes widened over Kuroko's story. His knuckles paled when he somehow realized the conclusion of the story. He glanced over the table in front of the couch where Kuroko placed the flower pot he gave just now –in which he never imagined that what he did was absolutely calling for a misunderstanding, _horrible misunderstanding_.

And true to his dislike, Aomine could see from Kuroko's window that on the backyard right behind Kuroko's room, there lied a mountain of yellow petals and the specific scent of the flower excrutiatingly struck his nose.

"I thought I would never knew who is the one behind all this chrysanths' mystery but then.."

Gripped tight on his vanilla milkshake, the apology offer from the guilty tanned man –and miraculously was the painter's favorite beverage-, Kuroko stared directly at the nervous Aomine. ".. you came and I couldn't think any but the possibility of you ever be that person"

Aomine gulped. What he had planned all along for this visit was a mere apology and to cut off his curiosity over the painter, but somehow the situation turned to be more complicated and Aomine, hard to admit it, eventhough he disliked the way he was being taken as another person, he knew that the table had turned its side on him. He held all the advantage over Kuroko's attention and that… was _enough_.

"Tetsu.."

The smaller man flinched, both for still getting unused to the nickname and for the anxiety slipped underneath the husky call of his name. Kuroko rolled his turquoise marbles to the side, coyly avoided the sharp glints from the killing midnight-blue eyes in front of him. He lifted his face to stare at one of his painting. There was one big size frame in which a field of yellow-chrysanthemums splayed over the canvas. Kuroko had invited Aomine right into his room when Aomine stared mindlessly to the painting, ignited him to unconsciously blurted out all of his curiosity and his suspicion of Aomine.

Still averting the tanned man seated besides him, Kuroko stated in much guilt. "I'm sorry. Please forget what I've said"

The sapphire eyes turned into slit in confuse, wordlessly demanded an explanation. Kuroko gulped, he wanted to refrain himself from any attempt of embarrassing himself further but then his tongue betrayed his will.

"We've yet to know each other yet I told you these things", Kuroko breathed. "I don't think it's polite-"

His sentence stopped midway. Kuroko gasped and diverted his face right away to stare questioningly to the tanned man before him. A cold hand with soft calluses stroked his cheek, smoothly caressing down to wrap his chin and brought his face closer the the other.

"Aomine..kun?"

Aomine scooted his face closer and kissed the soft thin lips next to him. It was just a simple and chaste kiss yet unfolding lots of indescribable words between them. Kuroko blinked in surprise but then, as if all the charges on his heart being taken off, he tugged a hidden smile in acceptance as Aomine leaned back for another kisses.

This time they spent seconds longer to feel the warm of each other's embraces. They broke off the kiss to laugh it off. Kuroko put down his vanilla milkshake to the table and welcomed the other's invitation for a hug. While the warmth seeping out through their hug, Aomine deeply contemplated to himself. _I should tell him that I am not the person he is looking for_...

"Tetsu.."

Kuroko broke off their hug to stare understandingly at Aomine who groggily stared at him. Seeing how the tanned man couldn't much said anything, Kuroko cupped Aomine's face with both hands and flashed him a smile.

.. _or not._

Faced with adorable smile and pampering blue-sky orbs, Aomine couldn't bring himself to fix up the misunderstanding. Thus, he decided to reveal all the truth later time –when he was all ready and when he thought Kuroko would accept him fully.

Instead of continuing any conversation, Aomine moved one of his hand from Kuroko's waist and brought it up to brush Kuroko's nape. The latter shuddered from the motion but then surrendered in the warm touch. Without wasting any second, Aomine closed their distance and invited the other for another kiss –this time with tilting head and teasing tongue.

Kuroko registered him fully to Aomine's pace and complied when Aomine's firm hand pulled his head to deepen their course. Weakened from the alien sensation, Kuroko obediently opened his mouth when Aomine's tongue slipped in between his thin lips, inducing a sudden breath take and distant gasp.

With tongues twisted and swung playfully inside his mouth, Kuroke muffled a yelp, resulted in a cute moan that triggered Aomine for more. They barely broke the kiss but both of them managed to breathe properly eventhough their tempos started to drift off as the kisses went vehemently endless.

Kuroko hardly felt anything as he melted within the kisses when suddenly a stout grip wandered around his body, tracing lines on his back and started to grope his whole being. His knee weakened as the caresses went all over his skin. Kuroko couldn't hold it anymore as he peaked from the touch over his chest.

Unable to break the strong and mind-numbing kisses, Kuroko's hands rested on Aomine's shoulders, helplessly tried to yank himself from the trance. Failed from any of the attempt, in which Kuroko's struggles felt more like cute squirm within his embrace, Aomine permitted himself to grope bravely over Kuroko's chest and instinctively pinched one of the pert nipples through the fabric.

Kuroko moaned from the movement and with all of his might, suddenly broke off from the kiss with one-two breath from his salivated mouth and up-and-down shoulder, stared dumbly at Aomine.

"L-Let's stop here for now"

Dumbly, Aomine blinked at the embarrassed Kuroko and realization dawned on him. "Uh, y-yeah"

Kuroko backed off a bit from their proximity, averted his face, unable to handle the red that rose high till the bits end of his ear. One of his hands palmed his mouth, subconsciously wiped the string of saliva while the other hand shyly gripped tight to his chest, as if wanted to protect and preserve his body. Aomine, being a rare case of cleverness, knew the anxiety he just brought to the smaller man.

"I'm sorry", he patted the sky-blue locks beside him, Kuroko stared confusedly at him while Aomine calmly retorted. "Let's take things slowly from now on"

Blinked. Kuroko blushed but somehow managed to nod. The sight itself stunned Aomine so much he couldn't help but to hug him. Stuffed within the affectionate hug, Kuroko could only slump his head deep to Aomine's broad chest.

"Aomine-kun.."

"Hm?"

Still engaged in the hug, Kuroko softly gushed. "Now that you can meet me in person, there is no need for a pot of chrysanths anymore"

Aomine's hand paused a bit before he stroke the small back of Kuroko's, he then bit his lower lip before forcing himself to reply. "Hm.. yeah.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but there is a 75% possibility that I'll betray my own resolve for the next 20th and yeah please bother me with flame. Thankyou and sorry btw.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is the plan.
> 
> I'm gonna make this a multichapter and I'll update it right on the 20th each month despite the lack of faves or reviews. This is my mission. This is my birthday gift for the high and mighty emperor Akashi Seijurou. Yeah!
> 
> I'm sorry for the grammar faulty but I am very open for opinions, critics, comments and suggestions. You can do it by comment, PM, or talk to me directly via twitter (@fancyshipper). And yes, you can see Aomine in the next chapter. Sorry! (not sorry at all)
> 
> And yeah, this fict is also for all of my twitter friends I'm so happy to know you guys! I hope you are not disappointed to be friend with me lol.
> 
> Last but not least… HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI YOU LITTLE BASTARD LIFE-RUINER!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
